


饲鬼

by SHIIIEN



Series: 魔鬼&女巫 [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, PWP, Reylo - Freeform, 《猎巫》番外, 全是我的垃圾爱好, 我好羞耻, 报警了, 无受孕的产乳play, 无奈但嗨就对了的大嫂, 神tm小童话, 羞耻, 老神爱液体, 谜之中世纪AU, 还是老地方, 骚得飞起突破底线的大哥
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“乱吃药”的故事





	饲鬼

**Author's Note:**

> 再提醒一遍，请仔细阅读Tags，慎重决定要不要看！！！
> 
> 所以我为什么会写出这种东西【灵魂疑问
> 
> 这个垃圾场景在我脑中很久了，就单纯让大哥大嫂爽一下【
> 
> 《猎巫》那篇的番外
> 
> 这个系列，大哥骚断腿的
> 
> 如产生不适请立刻关闭网页，然后冥想，静坐【
> 
> 羡慕能去cp23的船友......
> 
> 不如这篇我当电子版无料算了【什么有毒的无料
> 
> 疲劳驾驶，所以错字语病bug预警
> 
> 可能还会修

 

 

自从把自己的身体作为祭品献给了Kylo之后，除了夜夜欢愉，魔鬼真的会在白天教她巫术和魔药的配制。而Rey似乎也的确在这个方面极有天赋，她的进步非常快，现在已经能自己独立完成许多中阶药剂了。于是在这天，Kylo决定返回地狱一趟，从自己的藏书中为她挑选几本高阶魔药的手札，让她接触一下试试看。自己的努力和成绩得到了“老师”的肯定，少女当然欣喜不已。所以，自信心受到极大鼓舞的Rey现在根本闲不住，她打算趁Kylo帮自己甄选书籍的这段时间，再熬制点什么过过瘾。

 

Rey随手抄起一本古书翻了翻，一个用花体书写的魔药名称瞬间抓住了她的眼球——翻译成人类的语言，大概是“圣母的赠礼”（是的，为了阅读这些来自地狱的魔药典籍，她也从Kylo那里学来了不少恶魔的语言）。魔鬼的书里出现了“圣母”这样的字眼，这本就无比奇怪了；更何况，这篇笔记只记录着原料以及制作方法，对它的用途和功效却只字未提，试问谁能控制得住自己的好奇心呢？加之Kylo并没有将其标注为“危险品”，女孩便挑了挑眉选中了它，熟练地开始了汤药的制作流程。

 

说起来，这剂魔药虽然操作起来十分繁复，一会儿加热一会儿萃取的，可每一步用的时间都极短——没有那些磨人的“xxx五个（或者更多）小时”——因此，不过两个小时，一小锅鹅黄色的不透明微稠液体就摆在了Rey的面前。大功告成，少女擦了擦额角的汗，露出一个满意的微笑。讲真的，她怀疑这“圣母的赠礼”其实就只是一张菜谱，因为它闻上去实在太“好吃”了——甜丝丝的奇异香气弥漫在整个小木屋中，又是人畜无害的鹅黄色，怎么看都像是一道甜点啊。

 

反正、反正这里边提到的材料都是些常见的、没什么强力药效的……我就尝一小口，没错，试一下味道就好……

 

——等到她反应过来，盛装药剂的容器已经空了。

 

Rey看着手上的玻璃瓶，在心底对自己的脑袋挥了无数拳：怎么这点自制力都没有？但是，味道还真不错啊，有点像烤布蕾……停停，打住！现在的问题是——自己根本不知道会出现什么问题。未知中逐渐升起了淡淡的恐惧，少女总觉得自己的身体正悄悄地发生着什么变化；可直觉又告诉她，那变化不会带来什么严重的后果，至少是威胁不到自己的生命……Rey将瓶子放回了桌上，开始在房间里胡思乱想地来回踱步，心里也暗暗希望着Kylo能快点回来。

 

然而，比魔鬼先降临的，是“赠礼”。

 

她转来转去，不知是焦虑还是其他的什么原因，Rey觉得自己的呼吸有点不太顺畅，像是有什么东西在轻轻地挤压着她的胸口……难道是衣服不合适？不可能啊，这些都是Kylo为自己准备的，尺码一定刚刚好。但她还是下意识低头看了一眼，接着便呆楞在了原地——原本完美贴合着她身型的灰白长裙，此刻却在胸部的位置显得有些紧绷；而注意到这点后，她才慢慢发觉，自己的乳尖貌似也跟着一同硬挺了起来，被布帛轻勒则会传来细小却难耐的快感。

 

女孩的双颊在这份刺激下渐渐染上了一抹绯红。她拉拽着自己的领口，试图将上半身的衣裙放松一些，却适得其反，无意中让棉质的布料不断刮蹭着仿佛比平时敏感好多倍的乳珠。等、等一下！是不是有什么东西……Rey还没来得及分辨自己胸前的是什么触感，身后就传来的低沉的呼唤。

 

终于，Kylo回来了。但少女却一点也不庆幸他的归来，至少不是现在。

 

“Rey，抱歉让你等了这么久……等等，”果然，魔鬼也发现了异样，他吸了吸鼻子，似乎是在用嗅觉抽剥空气里波动着的异常因子，“好香……你准备了佳肴来款待我。”在耐人寻味的肯定语气中，Kylo随意比划了一个手势，手中的书本便被一股无形的力量撂在了书架上。他从后方拥住了身前的娇小少女，用高大的身躯牢牢地圈住了她。紧接着，他又将自己的脸庞埋进了女孩的颈窝，灵敏的鼻子贪婪地嗅闻着女孩身上的味道，额头上山羊一般的犄角也亲昵地蹭着她的脸颊。

 

“我的小女巫是要答谢我教会了她’很多东西’吗？”他甚至已经开始吮吻Rey的脖颈，并且一步步蔓延到了锁骨，“我保证会好好享受你的’赠礼’的，sweetheart。”

 

Rey瞬间捕捉到了那个关键词，看来身后的男人是知道这个魔药的。于是，她扭了扭身体，意料之中没能挣脱魔鬼的怀抱，便只好保持着这个姿势，在Kylo的吻中求助：“你、嗯……你知道’圣母的赠礼’？能、能帮我解除它吗？”

 

“当然，我的女孩，当然。”Kylo终于停止了亲吻，并扶着少女的肩膀将她翻转过来，让她面对着自己，“我一直想找个时间让你试试呢，没想到你竟抢先了一步。”

 

还没等Rey开口解释自己真正的意思——说不定他就是故意要曲解她的话——男人就一把将她抱到了床上。“首先，我不能让这些讨厌的衣料束缚着你精心为我准备的礼物。”魔鬼那双尖锐的爪子随着他的话语一起行动了起来，嘶啦几声就轻松地报废了女孩的衣物。Kylo专门将之前还是前襟的布片拿在手里看了看，那上边竟然有着两小块濡湿。躺在他身下的Rey自然也看到了，羞耻的红霞立刻爬上了她的脸颊。更要命的是，男人还将它贴在鼻子上细细地吸嗅了一番，然后露出了陶醉的神情：“放心吧，sweetheart，我一滴都不会浪费的。”

 

少女的目光四处飘忽着，她一丁点与Kylo的眼神交汇都不想有。可魔鬼却浑然不在意。他笑着脱掉了自己的长袍，露出健硕的上半身，然后又翻身靠坐在了她的身边，最后一把捞起仍在左右扭怩的女孩，将她放在了自己的大腿上。“你、你干什么？”刚刚叉开着双腿在Kylo的腿上坐稳，Rey就感觉到他的一只手掌正有一下没一下地轻拍着她的臀瓣，尖利的指甲虽然刻意避开了臀肉，却也时不时会划过细腻的皮肤，微弱的羞意和刺痒令她忍不住开始嘤咛。男人似乎是在催促着什么。

 

“乖，跪直身体，我才好照顾你。”他吻了一下女孩还想继续发问的双唇，温声地诱哄道，同时又一次拍击了她的臀峰——只不过这次，Kylo终于用了一点力气。这一下确实很有效果，Rey果真轻哼一声挺直了身体，却也一并轻颤着闭上了眼睛。

 

其实刚刚女孩有偷偷看到，自己的胸部的确比平时涨大了一圈，但还是只能被归入“娇小”这个范畴；挺立着的乳尖则比往常更加嫣红，甚至有些紧绷。而最重要的一点则是，两颗兴奋的乳珠正一同可怜兮兮地向外冒着白色的甘露，并且已经开始沿着乳峰向腰腹流去了。而这个高度，她的胸口又正对着男人的脸，所以她也知道，Kylo看着它们的目光有多么饥渴和露骨。

 

忽然，Rey惊呼着抖了一下身体——在她紧闭着双眼的时候，一个湿润的触感从她的肋骨下方一路勾挑到了乳尖，先右后左，最后停留在左边的乳首上。那正是魔鬼灵活的舌尖，将流至腰腹的乳汁纳入口中后，又含住了一颗乳珠挑逗。吸吮与拨弄间，又不停地有甜美的汁液涌出乳尖，直接流入男人的咽喉。听着下方传来唇部抽吸时拌着空气的水声，以及满足的吞咽声，加上胸前确确实实的快感，少女只觉得自己的神经正经受着前所未有的冲击。

 

魔鬼…….Kylo……在享用她的……她的……

 

“另、另一边……又要滴下来了……”理智仿佛在一丝一丝地跟着那乳白一同流出体外，Rey紧抱着Kylo的头，十指插在他的发间，抚摸着他的卷发。在乞求时，女孩甚至亲吻了一下魔鬼的犄角。

 

“嗯……放心，我说过不会浪费的，刚好这一边现在也差不多了……”Kylo响应了她的请求，转头吻上了右边的，并将已经漫着沾上乳晕的用舌尖扫回了口腔。在照顾这一侧时，男人还握住了少女绵软的乳肉，随着他吮吸的节奏温柔地抓揉，满意地感受着一股股有着独特甜香的乳汁浇在自己的唇齿之间。因为有手指的辅助，右边结束得要更快一些。可魔鬼很明显还意犹未尽，仍不甘心地左右舔弄着。这幅贪得无厌的样子很快就引来了Rey的驱赶：“没了……哈……都没有了。”

 

“是吗，sweetheart？可我不这么认为。”女孩的话音刚落，他就轻笑着抬起了头，舔了一下嘴角后便扣着她的脑袋索要了一个深吻。撬开牙关去挑逗对方软嫩的舌尖，这是Kylo必然会做出的举动。他要让他的小女巫知道，她自己的味道有多么美妙，有多么令他欲罢不能。而被按着侵略扫荡的少女则希望自己能干脆直接昏过去——口中被渡进自己的甜味，男人又在抢夺她的氧气，羞耻和眩晕一起袭击了她的大脑，似乎唯有失去意识才是自己的唯一出路。

 

不，不止如此……魔鬼都说了他“不这么认为”。突然，一个熟悉的触感缠绕上了Rey的大腿，蛇形游走到她腿间已经蓄起爱液的娇花处——是他的尾巴尖，在熟练地沾取了湿滑的粘液后，挑拨起了早已充血红肿的肉粒。全身上下最敏感的地方被Kylo用尾巴玩弄着，女孩娇嗔着软了腰，整个上半身都几乎趴在了他的肩头。而刚刚放过她的那双嘴唇，则又一次回到了一只乳尖那里，再度吸舔起来。

 

”Kylo！我、哈……我都说了没有了……嗯？不、不可能！不……“身下的快感一阵一阵地顺着脊柱窜遍全身，那是她最无法抵抗的敏感带，只要掌握了这里，便是掌握了她的整个身子。灭顶的快感令Rey头皮发麻，她的身体也因此高度兴奋，与之相应和的，则是再次在吸吮中渗出汁液的乳珠。刚刚明明已经被榨取干净了啊……现在看来，的确得重新审视一番了。

 

Kylo似乎真的在切实地兑现着他的诺言。他按摩着女孩的双乳，尾巴也不遗余力地撩拨着她的情潮，舔吮的唇舌更是要保证Rey交出每一滴鲜美的乳汁。少女被魔鬼的尾巴送上了一次顶峰，余韵未退的身体仍在男人的索取中颤抖着。这次……是真的结束了吧……真的一点也没有了……

 

看着Rey的双眼，泛着水光的眼眸不再清亮坚毅，而是湿漉漉地装满了各种软糯的情绪。对此，魔鬼非常满意，却还是没有满足。

 

“听话，我的小女巫，”他漆黑的瞳孔虽然满是笑意，却让女孩莫名地有些心悸，“我不允许你私藏。全部交出来，我就放过你。”

 

“你……你刚刚没看见吗？我、我都……混蛋……高潮时那是最后一点了！我唔……”Rey终于忍不住高声质问起身前的男人，可他的声势并没有唬住主意已定的魔鬼。Kylo直接用嘴唇封住了少女的指责。他顺手揭开自己的裙袍后，又毫不费力地镇压住她的本就无力的反抗，十分轻松就托着她的臀瓣挪到了自己的小腹上，然后调整好合适的角度，缓缓地将女孩安置在了自己已昂扬多时的器物上。两人的身体本就像是为对方而准备的，又一起经历了无数个高潮迭起的夜晚，所以在Rey完全吞下那只怪物，并用最深处的唇瓣亲吻上炽热的顶部后，他们都不由自主的发出一声长叹。

 

“我就知道，你还没有吃饱，”Kylo扣着少女的腰，让她的下体在自己的身上画了一个小圈，顶端压迫着那片软肉研磨，为Rey带来了能引发哭腔的快感，“巧的是，我也没有。”话音刚落，魔鬼的双手就向下移了一些，改为握着托住女孩的臀瓣，然后在托举起一个合适的高度后，又狠狠下拉；同时他也稍稍顶胯，抽离出来的性器便再度重重地撞了回去。

 

只要是这样的情事，Rey就根本不必花费任何心神。男人会料理好一切，用尽方法疼爱她，自己只需要呻吟出好听的声音品尝高潮便好——可这也是件很费力的事啊。Kylo已经太了解她的身体了，就像自己也了解他的一样。他知道用什么角度顶弄哪些地方会让她发出哭叫，却还配合着他的动作想索要更多；而自己也清楚如何摆动腰枝、什么时机突然缩紧一下内壁，会让他忍不住从嘴角泄出低吟，然后暗着眼眸更加狂暴地回报她。

 

即将再次迎来高潮的少女轻轻地啃咬着魔鬼的下巴。她觉得Kylo说的没错——他似乎总是说的没错——身体内部的几处敏感带被无情地进攻着，又有火热的器物作为填充，不同于外部的剧烈高潮就会带着某种特别的幸福感，这会同时带给Rey两种乍一看完全矛盾的感受：放松，兴奋。而我们都知道，极度放松的同时又极度兴奋，这会导致什么激烈的官能反应。

 

没错，看到Kylo愉悦的笑容和Rey轻启着却发不出任何声响的双唇，就知道女孩又一次尝到了淋漓尽致的滋味。只是这一次，飞溅的不只是身下的甘霖，还有胸前的白液——这次是真的都交出来了，仅剩的那一点点，成为了喷溅在男人锁骨附近的几处斑驳。

 

女孩的身体还在舒爽地痉挛着，而Kylo其实也被套弄得快要坚持不住了。但他还是咬着牙强迫自己停了下来，用手背拭去少女脸颊上的泪痕，然后吻了吻她的眼角，用温和的嗓音蛊惑道：“Rey，你看你全弄到了我的身上……我承诺过，一滴都不会浪费。所以，sweetheart，帮帮我……来喂给我，好吗？我相信，聪明的女孩知道自己应该怎么做。”

 

仍被余波翻搅在情潮里的少女，她的神识已然和她的双眼一样，是一片望不到尽头的雾霭。Rey迷朦地点了点头，便顺从地伏低一些身子，用湿软的舌面仔细地将Kylo的锁骨舔舐干净，所有喷溅上来的乳白色斑点都被她卷回了粉嫩的嘴唇中。紧接着，她又起身环住了男人的脖子，然后认真地吻上了他的双唇。享受着女孩的舌尖拌着她自己的甘甜乳汁一同被主动送入他的口中，魔鬼也惬意地继续摆弄起他们交合在一起的下半身。

 

没有过太久，Kylo就在这个甜香四溢的舌吻中餍足地到达了极限。今夜，恶魔又一次为他的女巫奉上了漫溢且浓稠的爱。

 

 

 

“……深陷情欲的女巫闪耀着圣洁的光辉，她用自己的身体喂饱了魔鬼……”

 

 


End file.
